The see'ers of the Watchers Council part 2
by DaveDisco
Summary: The story continues with Andy starting his training as a see'er, he meets with the instructor Derrick and realises he can still lead a normal life. Andy has made new friends and also sees old friends, what will be said over a pint or 2?, what secret does Derrick have regarding Quentin Travers? What does Andy learn about the Mark of Eyghon and its affiliation with Rupert Giles?.


**The See'ers of the Watchers Council.**

 **Friends Reunited.**

Written by Buffy fan Dave Disco

Karen van Niekirk 2 weeks ago was a potential slayer, she had it all. She had a Watcher, a trainer, a mentor but most of all she had a friend. Karen never thought of the age gap between herself and Andy Clement.

The 1st 2 days after what the Watchers Council have called _"Day of calling"_ coincidentally Karen thought this to be lame and has not forgiven the council by giving Andy's departure such a stupid name. On the 3rd day after she had showered, brushed her teeth and ran down the stairs of the Giles household she sat at the opposite end of table to Edmond, though Edna Giles was the oldest, wisest and probably the wittiest of the 3 members of the Giles household Edmond was always classed as the head of the household, "That was quick Karen, I hope you showered properly, we don't want you smelling like the armpit of a Fyarl demon do we, or just smell like Rupert he he he" Edna says. Edna seemed chipper and was laughing with Karen throughout breakfast. 4 places set, 3 used. Rupert "Ripper" Giles never ate breakfast, in fact the household never saw him eat whatsoever. However he would walk around on occasions grunting his way round as an acknowledgment. Karen answered the shower question "Yes Auntie Edna he he he" "Stop that this instance" Edna responds trying to hold back the laughter, both girls sitting at the table just burst into laughter, Karen at that moment had the thought of Andy, so whilst laughing she closed her eyes. Karen desperately wanted to remember what her friend looked like but on this particular moment there was nothing, no face, no body just nothing. Karen opened her eyes again still aware she was laughing, but then burst into tears "I can't remember what he looks like, Edna I love him like a father and I cannot see him anymore" Karen wailed.

Stomping on the stairs caught the attention of both Karen and Edna and into the kitchen Rupert Giles appears. 21 years old, wearing nothing but azure blue y fronts, dirty white socks that Karen sure had an odour of rotting flesh and a t shirt blazoned with "Pink Floyd" on the front. "For godsake, she blubbering again? Look Carly…Andy Pandy has gone, get over it yeah. Jesus can't get any peace around here, I can't wait to help Ethan and Randall get the power to destroy whomever we want. You Kerry will be first." Rupert is a rude person, he has ruined his chances at a decent education, he was accepted into Oxford University to study History but chose what he calls "Mortem omnibus" with his new best friend Ethan Rayne.

"You leave Karen alone, you imbecile. She is more of a person then you are Rupert, you have disgraced this family and I await your departure with total glee waiting to overflow my body." Edna pointing to Rupert. "Don't call me Rupert, I'M RIPPER!" Rupert with gritted teeth shouts. The shouting appeared to have disturbed Edmond and he walks into the kitchen and he grabs Rupert but the throat "Now listen to me, you little shiiishrimp, I have had about enough of you and this Ethan character, you have let me down and how dare you acknowledge Karen, you are not worthy of her attention, now get lost I have no interest in seeing you again." Edmond shakes as he lets go of Rupert he turns to the table, his face is red and Karen swore in her head she saw actual smoke appear from his right ear. "You need to calm down, you look like a vagrant, your face is that red." Edna quips. "Sorry, but I am sick of the waiting. I have spoken to Charlie Heath who has told me nothing worthy, but wait we must and Karen I already ask too much to hide the secret from Rupert, but every day you keep that to yourself is every day you have more of my trust, which I may add is already at 100%" Edmond calming down drinks a cup of tea he sees on the table "HEY!, that was mine" Karen laughs.

""

Rupert in his bedroom walks towards a calendar behind his door. The room is full of posters of rock bands, but on the back of his door is a dressing gown, and as he starts to cross off todays date his arm movement t get to the calendar reveals a mark in black paint "The mark of Eyghon" Rupert gleefully admits. "They have no idea what Mortem omnibus are planning." The cross on the calendar is made and Rupert slides back under his bed covers.

""

"It's hard being a see'er, do not think that just because you have a power that you share with less than 1% of all living creatures in this and many other dimensions. Hell Gods would like nothing more than to find a way to harness your power." An instructor says. This instructor is standing in the middle of a circle and one by one looks at all 6 people in front of him. Andy Clement is in this circle, he turns a very pale colour as whilst listening to the instructor the circle reminds him of his last day in Enfield and with Karen. "We do not share information that is false to the Council, I urge you to keep your jobs, this isn't a well-paid calling, but it is better pay then the slayer herself" as Andy heard that his head flooded with memories of Karen. Andy had received Karen when she was 7, parents were killed by a Vampire calling himself Socrates Junior. Andy remember the day as if it was yesterday, Quentin Travers handing over the girl to him and Andy even remembers Quentin dusting down his suit. Quentin wasn't a typical watcher he was the head of a secret police style organisation affiliated with the watcher council called Special operations team, and Andy remembers the badge he wore to signify his importance. Andy allowed his mind to empty the thoughts of Karen and as he did it reminded him that Quentin Travers was now the Head of the Watchers council and he it would be him and him alone who would have the final say of whether the Watchers council will allow the use of information from a see'er.

Doo'be was waving his hands in front of Andys face "Andy, Andy you with us?" "Oh hmmm! What, Doo'be what are you doing here?" "Here? You're still in the hall" Andy with all his thoughts had lost time and the meeting of all the see'ers had ended. Doo'be and Andy walking out of the hall and both chatting to each other decided to go out on the town. Both men were human after all and neither would arouse suspicion. Andy is from London (which conveniently for him is where the see'ers temple is based) Doo'be is Nigerian and he is proud to admit that his descendants were the original Watchmen in which the see'ers call the shadow men as no one knew they existed but they were there. Both Andy and Doo'be open the door of the temple and Andy catches the bright sun and he turns away attempting to get his eyes used to the daylight, Andy looks around and he realises the temple is hidden under the Tower of London but before he could ask a voice from behind "Don't bother asking why, we were here 1st" Andy turns and notices it was the instructor "Hello, Andy my name is Brown, Derrick Brown. I have been a see'er for 3 decades and an instructor for the new ones for 6 months. You have been like every other student, you waver and lose concentration, I am here to ensure you keep your concentration and then harness your ability to the fullest so that you can pass on the useful information to the council." "Andy responds with a handshake and a respective nod.

"AHHHHH! Doo'be the usual?" A brute of a voice is heard shouting across a darkened room lit only by fire at the opposite end of the bar as Andy whispered. "Please William, I have friends with me so make that 3" Doo'be shouts "What are you drinking?" asks Derrick. Without the knowledge of Andy Doo'be winks at Derrick with a mischievous intent "Oh it's a Nigerian classic, it's a beer that is laced with the blood of a werewolf" Doo'be says smiling at Derrick "Excuse me I will just have a Gin and Tonic" Andy responds. Both Doo'be and Derrick start to laugh and Derrick who stands at 6"5 slaps Andy on the back that almost sent him flying over the bar. "Andy, my friend it is a simple yet tasty IPA" Doo'be proclaims.

They seat themselves at the bar and Derrick starts "Andy, you will learn what to do I have absolute faith in you, I saw your thoughts, she is pretty but the older looking man? Who is this man?" Andy supping a pint at 1st says "My watcher friend Edmond would enjoy this, Erm! Older man? I'm not sure who you think you saw" "The one who bought the girl to you" "Ah you mean Quentin Travers, he was the head of the Special Operations Team, but now he is head of the Watchers council. I have had limited with him but he always comes across as knowing what he wants and how he will get it, he also has a great interest in the slayer, well he should ha ha ha, he is the leader." Andy replies. "Andy what I am about to tell you may be hard for you to hear. I had a moment and what I saw wasn't pleasant for the see'ers, but the man behind it was Travers." Derrick explains "He is plotting to destroy the see'ers organisation and unless we stop him, he will succeed. The see'ers have 2 kind of moments, 1 is for the now which we call a "present day see". The other is for the future and we call that a prophecy, and along with the guardians the prophecies are collated and handed over to the council." Derrick says sounding with an authority to his voice. "Anyway let us not talk shop in here lets enjoy the beer, and Andy tell me about yourself, I know Doo'be and his Nigerian roots but you, you're an enigma." Derrick continued "An enigma? Wow have been called many things but never an enigma, anyway I'm Andy Clement was born to Richard and Vivian Clement in 1944. I was born at home in Enfield and my current house has been in the family for 6 generations with renovations taking place every 15 years or so. I have never been married and have no children, I was on a course of becoming a great watcher before my calling as a see'er." Andy explains "Andy, do you have a middle name, mine are David and Luke, my parents were very religious." Derrick says "Hmm! I'd rather not say as like you my parents gave me my middle name to something they loved. Your parents were Christian, mine were not they were big fans of Charles Dickens." Andy reluctantly says "Charles isn't a bad name." Doo'be butts into the conversation "It's not agreed, but my full name is Andrew Dickens Clement." Andy spills.

The 3 men laugh and continue to enjoy the jovial evening, but Doo'be then notices a figure staring at them, he turns his slowly towards them and notices the figure wearing a brown bowler and a black long coat. It appears as the figure has noticed Doo'be watching him so he stands and makes himself known to the 3 "Sorry to interrupt, Andy it is me, Edmond" "Edmond my friend how are you? How is Edna? How is Karen?" Andy getting slightly overexcited shaking the hand of Edmond with such ferocity Edmonds body is shaking too. "Edmond? Edmond Giles?" Derrick asks "Well yes, do I know you?" Edmond responds "Yes! It's Derrick, Derrick Brown." "Derrick? Oh Derrick from school?" "Yes from school" "I knew your fitting episodes were more than epilepsy." Edmond continues "Ha ha ha you were always the wise one in class." "Stop!" Edmond blushing. "Edmond, I was going to contact you, i…we have information about the Mark of Eyghon and how to defeat it. What we have to say will be a mixture of things you want to hear and things you don't." Andy softly says. The mark is not too dissimilar to that of a cross mixed with the look of the devil including a tail…in fact let me draw it in simple form" Andy begins to draw the beginnings of a cross the line downwards, a tail drawn, connected to the line and just below the top. Andy stops as sweat drips down his forehead, reaches his nose and tries to fall off, but decides to slip down into his mouth. Andy then draws what appears to be the sides of the cross but the lines flirt upwards. "This will not attract him but look for something similar" Andy says "Eyghon has a psychic connection to anyone who has the mark emblazoned on them.

The 4 men have 3 more round of drinks and continue to talk about the Mark of Eyghon, the men are quickly distracted when a large bell rings "Last orders PLEEEEASE!" a girl behind the bar shouts " Hello Doobs." Says the girl "Hello Claire with an I and an E" Doo'be responds "Friends today?" "Yes work talk, the banking world never sleeps" "Can we have 4 more please?" Edmond asks. Claire pours out the beer and as they had been loyal she had insisted on buying this round "Doobs, is always in 'ere making me laugh with his funny talk and terrible jokes." Doo'be all embarrassed looks at the guys for help but Andy looks confused "Jokes? Really? Since when have you told jokes?" "The ladies love a good joke no matter how bad it is." Doo'be proclaims as if he is the 1st man to tell a joke.

After having the last orders shouted at them and other patrons of the pub, the 4 men leave with Edmond heading towards the tube station at Tower Hill. "Edmond! Where are you going?" Andy shouts "Home." "Speak tomorrow." Andy continues to shout. Edmond places his hand in the air as an acknowledgement and continues to walk towards the tube station.

""

Andy along with Doo'be and Derrick walk back towards the Tower of London to the temple, all 3 decided to sleep there tonight. As they walk in Derrick makes a call "Hello Darling, sorry I won't be home tonight, I have to stay behind….yeah Steve didn't turn up….Love you too." He hangs up and turns to see both Doo'be and Andy smirking. Derrick decides to ignore them. "Doo'be, myself and Derrick spoke about ourselves, but you, you stayed quiet." At that moment Andy went into a trance, he was experiencing his 1st official trance.

" _ **Please don't, I beg you leave me be. I am sorry we had no idea what you are."**_ Andy recognises the voice of that being Edmonds son Rupert Giles. _**"Randall fight it, please do not kill me. Phillip, Ethan help. We do not want die."**_ Rupert continues. Andy wanting to help there and then couldn't do anything, he knew this was a moment and that he needed to contact Edmond as soon as the trance finishes " _ **One down, four to go."**_ The conversation continues but Andy realises the moment has ended.

He awakes from the moment with Doo'be ready to help. "We must contact Edmond NOW!" Andy says struggling to talk. "Give yourself 5 minutes" Derrick says returning from another room with a bowl and a flannel. "This is what will happen to you, now you are aware of what you are they will become more frequent, but as you learn to control what information you need they will lessen but hold more information." Derrick continues. The 3 men just sit on the floor of the temple, 2 other see'ers walk past in their dressing gowns "You look dreadful, must have been a good one?" says one of the passing see'ers. "Guys it was about the mark, the mark is killing Rupert, I need to contact Edmond." Without hesitance Derrick drags Andy up from the floor and physically walks him to the phone, he holds the phone to Andy's ear as Andy dials Doo'be follows behind and wipes the forehead of Andy. "Edmond?...Oh Edna it's Andy is Edmond there?" Doo'be stops what he is doing and helps Derrick hold Andy up. "Please get him to call me at the temple as soon as he gets in." Andy places the phone back on the hook and looks dejected. The 3 men turn away with Derrick and Doo'be still holding up Andy, when a loud crash thunders across the temple and screaming can be heard in the distant. Doo'be points to a door "In there, it looks from the inside and leads to passages under the temple." They make their way to the door, all 3 look back but walk through and shuts the door, locks it up and walk through to the passages. "We are safe now, in this passage there is a food store, this is here for emergencies I class this as an emergency" Doo'be continues but Andy looks at Derrick "You look as though you have seen a ghost." "Not a ghost, but this was the beginning of my moment I was talking about regarding Travers." Doo'be and Andy look at each other and then back at Derrick. "We must stay here to survive, who has a watch?" Derrick asks "I do" says Andy "But you knew that?" "I did we must stay here until the watch reaches 01.24." Derrick says. The 3 men stock up with snacks and drink and settle in to ready themselves to what they will see at 01.24.


End file.
